Grenades
(GTA V) | weight = Light | ammo = 25 grenades|Unlocked After = Rank 15 (GTA Online)}} Grenades are an area-effect weapon which have been featured in every Grand Theft Auto game since Grand Theft Auto 2. Description Grenades are highly destructive to both people and objects, including vehicles — in most GTA games, conventional vehicles can be destroyed with a single grenade, and people will almost always be killed if within the blast radius. Grenades are ideal for taking out enemies hiding behind cover, and for scattering tight-knit groups of foes. Grenades can, of course, be just as dangerous to the player as to enemies, and must be deployed carefully to avoid the grenade bouncing back to the player. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the player can drop a live grenade to the ground, but must run for cover before it detonates. One can also 'cook' a grenade (hold onto it while it counts down) for a short time before throwing it. It begins beeping if it is held for too long, and if not thrown, will explode in the player's hands, causing Niko/Johnny/Luis to get Wasted. In Grand Theft Auto IV, grenades are in fact much more lethal to the player than to enemies -- unless a grenade explodes very close to an enemy, they will likely survive, despite being thrown by the explosion. Grenades can be dropped while driving, and are more effective for in-car use than Molotov Cocktails, due to their far superior radius of effect, however the player must take care to remain on the move while using grenades — the player's own car can easily be caught in the explosion if it does not move on immediately. A popular multiplayer tactic is to cook a grenade, then walk up to a group of unsuspecting players and let it detonate, This tactic (called Martyrdom) is useful for killing a large group, so long as you don't mind dying as well. This is only advised in Free Mode. The enemies will run away from a grenade that is about to explode, giving it more challenge for player to against the enemies in open. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the player can use the touch screen to throw Grenades at a distance in any direction. Grenades function the same way as in GTA IV, the only difference being that the grenade is more effective on enemies and has a much quieter "beeping noise" so overcooking a grenade is far more lethal than before. Gallery In-Game models Image:Grenade-GTA3.png|GTA III. Image:Grenade-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA LCS. Image:Grenade-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories. Image:Grenade-GTA4.png|GTA IV. CutsGrenade-TBoGT.png|The Ballad of Gay Tony (Beta) Grenade-GTA5.png|GTA V. HUD icons Image:GRANADE3HUD.jpg|GTA III. Image:Grenade-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Image:Grenade-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:Grenade-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance. Image:Grenade-GTALCS-icon.png|GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. Image:Grenade-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV. Grenade.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Grenade-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. Grenade-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. Locations GTA III Grenades are available from the Newport Ammu-Nation on Staunton Island after the completion of Last Requests. They cost $2,000). *Safehouses - Grenades spawn outside every safehouse once the player collects 30 hidden packages. GTA Advance *Can be bought for $2000 from Ammu-Nation. *Spawns near every safehouse after collecting 50 Hidden Packages. GTA Vice City Grenades can be purchased from the North Point Mall Ammu-Nation, for $300. *Washington Beach - Behind the Washington Beach Police Station (Only on Xbox, PC and later versions of the PS2, replacing the Tear Gas spawn point). *Little Havana - Inside the basketball court just west of West Haven Community Healthcare Center. GTA San Andreas *Las Colinas, Los Santos - Beside a burnt wooden shack. *East Beach, Los Santos - In a corner of the multistorey carpark. *Idlewood, Los Santos - At the motel, on a balcony. *Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos - Near the end of Yacht Harbor, right beside the railing. *Doherty, San Fierro - Spawns outside the Doherty Garage after photographing all 50 Snapshots. *Bayside, Tierra Robada - In a small alleyway. *Rockshore East, Las Venturas - On top of the southernmost building in the eastern complex. *K.A.C.C. Military Fuels, Las Venturas - Inside the warehouse (only during Up, Up and Away!). *Can be bought for $300 in the Ammu-Nation. GTA Liberty City Stories Grenades can be purchased from Ammu-Nation after completion of Driving Mr. Leone, for $360. *Newport, Staunton Island - In an alleyway behind Ammu-Nation. The player passes by the grenade during "Night of the Livid Dreads". *Portland Docks, Portland - On the back of the black boat to the left of the blue freighter that you use on the mission "The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade" opposite side of the ramp near the Hidden package. GTA Vice City Stories Grenades can be purchased from the Downtown Vice City Ammu-Nation, or the Vice Point Mall Ammu-Nation, for $360; the price is decreased to $240 once the player beats Phil's Shooting Range. *Ocean Beach - Behind the hospital by a tree and some bushes, just by the helipad. *Little Haiti - Next to one of the many shacks. GTA Chinatown Wars *Can be bought for $350 from AmmuNation.net after the mission Street of Rage. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City Grenades can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $1,000. They can also be purchased from Little Jacob for $700. Dukes *Steinway - Can be found in the fourth gated yard in an alley between Tinconderoga Ave and Trenton Ave. *Meadows Park - Can be found underneath the large steel globe in the larger fountain. *Francis International Airport - Can be found on the west end of the boat dock south of the aviation fuel storage facility to the southwest of the airport. Bohan *Fortside - Can be found in an alley between Folsom Way and Rykers Ave. Charge Island *Charge Island - Can be found on the catwalk above the oil refinery on the east end of the island. This is the same catwalk Niko and Packie use in the mission Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend. Algonquin *Star Junction - Can be found in an alley off Kunzite St, between the Magic Curtain Theater and the Celtica Hotel. *The Triangle - Can be found next to a large spool of electrical cable in the north side of the Columbus Ave construction site. *The Triangle - Can be found next to a manhole on the north side of the Frankfort Ave construction site. *The Meat Quarter - Can be found in the alley between Iron St and Union Drive West. *Suffolk - Can be found atop the roof of the Globe Oil gas station on Feldspar St and Union Drive West. *Chinatown - Can be found on the second floor of the construction project on Bismarck Ave, south of Diamond St. Happiness Island *Happiness Island - Can be found in the entrance hall to the statue, on the right. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found on the ledge of a building behind the Mr. Fuk's Rice Box restaurant. *Port Tudor - Can be found on a second-floor catwalk in a large boat repair warehouse on the docks. GTA V *It can be purchased at Ammu-Nation for $120 apiece *Vinewood Hills, found behind the big orange juice stand, at the end of the dusty road. *Harmony, Blaine County, found behind the old gas station. *At the end of the wooden pier, north of Alamo Sea. *Banham Canyon, Ineseno Road, below the beach house, between the wooden supporters at its west side. Trivia *In 3D Universe games (excluding GTA San Andreas), if you throw a grenade in the water, the grenade will not show an explosion or waves created by explosion's vibrations, but also the explosion's sound can be heard. But if you throw a grenade very up in the air, the grenade again will not show an explosion (only seen in GTA Vice City and Liberty City Stories) *The explosion time is inaccurate because in real life, the grenade must have circa 10 - 15 seconds to explode, but in the 2D and 3D Universes, the grenade will explode in circa 2 - 3 seconds. *In GTA San Andreas, if a grenade direct hits any victim, it will cause the target to fall to the ground. However, it's possible to kill a target with a direct hit of a grenade. *In GTA V, Chop will try to fetch grenades if thrown in place of a Ball. *In GTA Liberty City Stories there is a (possibly) glitch involving the Grenade. Go to Callahan Point (near the road leading to some jettys). Sometimes there are a lot of cars that cross the road. Take a grenade and attempt to blow every vehicle in your sight, don't move around, just stay on Callahan Point. Every new car spawned and driving on the road must blow up. After some minutes, you will see some cars driving angry onto you. The drivers are the ones you previously killed during the explosions, but will be driving diffrent vehicles. They will attempt to ram and hit you to death. *On the Social Club image, the markings on the grenade reads M61, which is a type of grenade used by the United States Army during the Vietnam War. In-game however, the markings read "M69A1" instead, another reference to the number 69. Navigation es:Granada de:Granaten nl:Grenade pt:Granada Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online